


A Court of Stars and War

by PegLegMegg



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegLegMegg/pseuds/PegLegMegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A direct follow on from A Court of Mist and Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people,  
> This is the first thing I've ever written, I've read many of your wonderful stories and your creativity has blown me away.  
> I welcome all your reviews and ciriticisms, any tips will be put to good use.  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> Megg

Incessant birdsong.  
I cringe silently, abhorring the cheerful chirruping that happens to be drifting through my one and only, open window. It had been twelve days since I'd sent my silent goodbye to my mate. Twelve days since I had last seen the eyes of my family, wide with horror and treachery as I let Tamlin winnow me away from Hybern's castle. A shiver claws its way up my spine as past events and present reality clash.  
My mind drifts to Velaris on a silver cloud, where my heart was still beating furiously. To Rhysand, Nesta and Elain, to all the people I swore to protect. I feel a heartbreaking twinge of agony ripple down the bond, the bond that was forever tethered to my salvation. The only thing that continually presses me the draw my next breath.   
I feel the dawns rays kissing my cheek and clamp my eyes shut, holding on to the darkness with desperate fingers, wishing for the comfort of an inky, star filled sky. I remember my first month in the Spring Court, when I had been blinded by the beauty of the vast gardens and woodland but also by my own naivety. A perfect environment for anyone who loved to paint or to lure anyone who craved to be loved. I see it now for what it truly is, a facade for control. A beautifully organic lair for the monster that ruled within. My ears prick up, alert as bedroom door clicks open and I keep my eyes firmly closed.   
"Are you going to carry on pretending to be asleep Lady Feyre? Or will you allow me to draw you a bath? It's quite late don't you know? Spit spot, come on now!"  
I forcibly open my eyes and twist myself to see Alis' back turned to me, stood in front of the vanity dresser. Her nimble fingers organising the shiny trinkets Tamlin had gifted me since returning 'home'. I groan as petulantly as I dare.  
'Come now my Lady, it's time to rise and enjoy the day.' She smiled sweetly. I don't need to reach out with my mind to feel the love radiating from her. My only friend in a pit full of vipers. She'll be coming home with me.   
'So, whats the regime for today?' I ask politely.  
Since my return Tamlin has made a point of monopolizing my time, regular walks in the same bloody gardens, rides in the woods with stupid picnics. Never has life been more monotinous. Although I must say I play the part of a frightened, recovering whelp quite beautifully. A smirk tugs at my lips when I think of just how clueless that moron really is. All this effort, made only when his life is not in immediate peril, too little, too late Tamlin. I'll see you and your blasted Court razed to the ground.  
The sound of running water permeates the air and Alis' chattering comes back into focus,  
'-and for this evening I believe Lucien will be joining Lord Tamlin and yourself for dinner.'  
Lucien. An impossible range of emotions fluttered to the surface of my chest. Anger, confusion, love, hate. I've been avoiding a lone encounter since my arrival. I stomp down the feelings of self-doubt and panic. "But he knows" my mind whispers. After our encounter in the mountains, after I had held him at arrowpoint more than ready to put a swift end to his life. "He saw you, he saw your wings." Thanks for that brain, Lucien was no fool. What he saw that day was real and he knew it.  
'But Lucien was my friend.' I mumbled aloud.  
'What was that, dear?' Alis breezes in from the adjoining bathing suite and looked at me with a puzzled expression.  
Plastering my most convincing smile on my face, I turn to her and laugh 'Oh, it's nothing, I thought I saw a bird on the window ledge.' Turning on my heel I walk to the waiting bath where clouds of jasmine scented steam hung around the room, The harsh temperature of the bath clears my mind and helps focus me for what today has to bring. I must achieve what I left them to do, and if I can't, well then I'll destroy this place even if Tamlin claims my last breath.


	2. Chapter 2

I can feel my eyes rolling into the back of my skull, I've been sat here an entire hour and Alis is still fussing with my hair, weaving flowers, pearls and shimmering gold thread into the braids she's delicately crowned around my head. I'll give it to her, she works hard on me. Today she's picked out a periwinkle blue floor length gown with golden straps and trimming. She waves off my look of disdain and scurries back to the wardrobe where she begins humming to herself picking out shawls. I can hardly wait for her to see Night Court fashion, the thought of her reaction has me snorting inwardly.  
'Well, don't you look beautiful Feyre?'  
The voice makes my somersaulting heart sink like a stone.  
My eyes snap up to the door where Lucien is stood leant against the frame, his lips pursed in that ridiculous slanted smile of his. Arms crossed and eyes locked on mine, assessing me as the threat he knows me to be. A low growl escapes my lips before I can catch it and suck it back in.  
'Don't you have anything better to do with your morning aside from ruining mine?' I make my voice sound as bored as humanly possible.  
All the while a cascading wave of rage sweeps through me. Traitor. Coward. He hadn't yet dared ask about Elain as of yet, which was fortunate for the preservation of both his manhood and my cover. I allow myself a millisecond of despair for him knowing agony must be ripping his heart apart. After all these years, after all the heartbreak he finally finds his mate, only to have her wrenched away the second Tamlin had aquired his prize with no thought of how Lucien's world must be turning upside-down. I feel myself hating Tamlin tenfold more for how he's treated my friend. My inner quandary is broken when he coughs lightly, waiting for my attention. Pretentious prick.   
'Lord Tamlin wishes me to escort you to breakfast and chaperone you throughout the day, he's away on business until this evening. But he of course sends his undying love.' He couldn't look more uninterested if he tried, making a show of picking his nails leant against the doorframe, most likely dreading the approaching day as much as I was. Although his nonchalance makes me smile. Nice try. He's as desperate for information as I am. I know the questions that are on his mind, they must feel like lead weights anchoring his brain to his ankles.  
'I will not let you have her Lucien, you are not worthy of Elain.' I decide to go in hard, no messing around. His top lip draws upward and a quiet but furious snarl comes rumbling out.  
'I will not allow you to drag her into this game you're playing Feyre, she is my mate. And I believe you of all people know exactly what that means, how this feels.' His voice is strong but I can hear the vibrato of pain in his tone.  
A course of electricity snakes it's way through my bones and as if in answer, a twinge of concern floats down the bond. Lucien knows about Rhys and I, after what he saw that day in the mountains I'm not surprised he saw through my trickery at Hybern's castle. Always cunning, sly without question but was his connection with Tamlin as strong as it once was? Had he aired his distrust of me? The answer was most probably yes.  
The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. 'Be very careful Lucien, I am in no mood for this right now.' I bite back, my canines exposed. I feel a draft beside me and jump, startled as Alis shifts by me and exits the bedroom door without a backward glance, she knows well this is not a conversation meant for her ears. I feel my pulse thumping in my throat and try to keep a steady grip on my glamour despite the creeping intensity acting as grease on my palms, I've returned to gather information, to bring down Tamlin from within. Only now my mind darts to wondering where he must be. With Hybern? Or worse, with that traitorous witch, Ianthe. My hands bunch into fists and I can feel shadows dancing in my palms at the thought of my hands around her neck, twisting.  
'Seeing as we aren't going to be playing games Lucien, tell me. Where has your dog of a master gone?' His eyes widen at the venom in my words.   
'I think thats a conversation best had accompanied by breakfast, wouldn't you agree?' He motioned to the open door.  
I rise from my seat and straighten to my full height. Fae limbs lithe and taut, I am strong, I hold all the cards. Inhale. Steeling my mind I ready myself to confront this head on, praying to the Mother I wont need to fight my way out so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Watching Lucien stride from the room, I feel my synapses burst with fire, sparking coded messages across the highways of my body. It's my magic, anticipaing the less desirable outcome of this meeting. Preparing me for the fight that might come. I drag my eyes up and down Luciens form, analysing him. He may have more experience in battle but I know I'm a force to be reckoned with and if saving the Night Court depends on taking Lucien down, I'd crush him without a second thought.   
I shake my head, breaking the reverie and follow him out of the room and into the hallway. Following the twists and turns of the balconette I watch the sun bloom through every window, cascading down the the spiraling staircase. I hate this place, the gloominess thats taken up residence hangs on the walls, like a damp mould. A greenish tinge seems to have invaded every nook and cranny.   
Lucien stops and turns to face me when he reaches the top of the staircase, he see's the way I look at the walls as though they're completely alien.   
'Tamlin struggled with the maintainence after... after you left.' Lucien trails off. 'He spent the first two days in beast form, not sleeping, not eating just tearing the woods apart, tree by tree. The staff fled after a week of his howling temper, not surprising really, it was deafening. But Feyre, I've not seen Tamlin break like that, not ever. You destroyed him.' Lucien's tone almost biting, his eyes boring holes into me. I lift my gaze to stare him straight in the eye, before rationality can set in I hear my roar echoing through silence.   
'I refuse to feel guilty Lucien! That monster locked me away! You don't crush the spirit of woman you love, you don't treat her like a helpless damsel and lock her away from the world! Do you know how unhappy I was Lucien? How much he scared me?'   
Before I can comprehend whats happening shadows gather and Lucien recoils in horror, my glamour crumbling away. The hall is just wide enough to accomodate my wingspan, I look across my right shoulder and smile. They are so beautiful.   
'Well how about that?' I chuckle to myself. Lucien backs away slowly, taking two steps down the stairs probably wondering whether he should flee or not.  
'Feyre? What have you done? What has happened to you?' He chokes on his words. Hands shaking. The fear in his eyes both amuses and sickens me. My mind is scrambling, but the only clear thought I pluck from the mental maelstrom is that my friend fears me and I feel sick to my stomach.   
'Can we take this conversation to somewhere more spacious please? I'm getting a cramp in my right wing.' I watch him relax a fraction. Hopefully that was enough to show him I'm still me, that i haven't metamorphosised into a thoughtless creature. Maybe there's still a chance to recruit Lucien and my heart is leaping with optimism for the first time in twelve days.


End file.
